El tiempo que continuamente estamos perdiendo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: El tiempo nunca se detiene y, a nosotros, se nos escapa continuamente. Ellos tardaron un poco más en darse cuenta de esa realidad... ¿podrán remediarlo ahora? Franticshipping. Oneshot!


_¡Hola a todos!  
_ _¿Cómo están? Espero que disfrutando del día :D_

 _Bueno, vengo aquí para presentarme con un dramático Frantic... [Em, Mary, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no ibas a escribir más Frantic dramático? / ¡Silencio! Creo que lo habían olvidado (?)]. Bueno, tal vez algunos de ustedes recuerden que _en mi último Frantic_ "_El pensamiento de los dos _" (por cierto, no deben leerlo si no quieren hacerlo, pero quizás entiendan éste un poco mejor si lo leyeron_ — _pensaba en él cuando escribí esto, realmente lo siento Dx_ — _...) anuncié_ _que ya no iba a escribir nada más dramático con ellos, pero, al parecer, cuando más me prohíbo algo, más se me ocurren cosas para ignorar mis propios condicionamientos sobre cosas que me propongo dejar lado... Sin embargo, yo no veo este escrito como algo totalmente dramático; más bien, lo veo como algo agridulce y lejano. La verdad, al decir que ya no haría algo dramático me refería mayormente a no utilizar el recurso de la amnesia para redactar a ese algo. Pero, sí, al carajo, también me refería a que ya no quería hacer tantas cosas tristes con ellos. De todas formas, digo de nuevo que esto no me parece tan triste como aparenta serlo. En realidad, yo lo veo más como un futuro alternativo y muy alejado, realmente no quisiera que las cosas terminen pasando de este modo. Pero es una posibilidad, y eso es lo que me ha empujado a redactar._

 _Esta historia nació como una suposición. Yo me puse a divagar [Bah, chica, que novedad / Deja ya de ser irónica!]. Me puse a pensar qué tendría que pasar para que estos dos dejen todo atrás y se junten de una buena vez por todas. La verdad es que no creo que un día se levanten por la mañana y, en el caso de Ruby, diga:_ "Hoy le voy a decir a Sapphire que era una mentira lo de la amnesia y que quiero estar con ella" _; o en el de Sapphire:_ "Bah, sé que miente, pero voy a perdonarlo y hacer que no nada pasó, igualmente" _. Por Arceus, realmente_ _espero que no suceda algo así en el manga. Pero, en fin, cuando más pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión de que algo importante tendría que pasar para que se dieran cuenta, algo que los hiciese ver que la vida no es eterna, algo que los hiciese ver que el tiempo no se detiene y que, más tarde o más temprano, a todos nos llega la muerte. Y, bueno, he aquí el resultado de mis pensamientos y de mis perspectivas al respecto. Realmente espero que a alguien le guste esto... (últimamente estoy algo deprima al respecto)._

 _Y, bueno, creo que no tengo que decir mucho más sobre esto... quizás que la próxima vez sí espero hacer algo menos intenso con ellos (quizás algún día termine mi escrito feo lleno de celos xD)._

 _Desde ya te agradezco mucho por entrar y por darle una oportunidad..., de verdad, ¡muchas gracias!_

 _Advertencias : Un par de muertes, nada importante como para poner el fic en M. [La verdad es que ya extrañaba matar (?)]. Escenas de sexo muy, pero muy suaves y leves [sé que algún día sí podré escribir un verdadero Lemon, pero, mientras tanto, se tendrán que conformar con esto xD]._

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

* * *

 **El tiempo que continuamente estamos perdiendo**

¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que ellos dejaran atrás sus dudas, mentiras, evasiones, enojos y miedos, y se abandonaran a trasmitirse el amor que los dos siempre habían estado sintiendo? Muchos años, si tenemos que ser exactos. Tantos, que sus cuerpos sufrieron grandes cambios, dejando atrás primero la firmeza, la elasticidad y la fuerza de la juventud temprana, para después dejar atrás la simple vitalidad de la pubertad avanzada. Tanto esperaron, que los años se les fueron escaparon de diez en diez casi sin notarlos, provocando que el presente inmediato rápidamente se convirtiese en un pasado lejano. Tantos se prolongaron aquellos años, que terminaron juntándose porque creyeron que si no lo hacían dejando todo lo demás de lado —a excepción, claro, del amor incondicional que ambos se habían estado profesado desde que habían poseído aquellos años tan precarios—, el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronto se les habría acabado…

«¿Por qué esperamos tanto?», era lo que ambos individual e independientemente siempre se estaban preguntando. Habían hecho un auténtico acuerdo tácito para no discutir llanamente ese asunto entre ambos. Recriminarse algo era lo menos adecuado después de pasar por todo lo que ellos habían pasado. Pero, sí, sí habían esperado demasiado, si tenemos que ser completamente francos. Tanto habían esperado, que el cabello de ambos se había vuelto apagado, quebradizo y claro, perdiendo los vivos colores que habían poseído en antaño. Tantos años habían pasado, que arrugas habían surcado el rostro de ambos —cuando sonreían se notaban con mayor intensidad alrededor de la boca y bajo los párpados—. Las mentiras y engaños sin mala intención por parte de él, la terquedad y los enojos tan extremos por parte ella, las dudas y evasiones por parte de los dos, y los fuertes ideales por parte de cada uno; todo aquello colaboró para que ninguno de los dos tomase una verdadera noción de lo que estaba haciendo —y, en especial, todo aquello ayudó para que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta del error en el que estaba incurriendo—. Fue así como años preciados continuaron pasando, y ellos, en lugar de notarlo y sobreponer su amor desmesurado al riesgo de salir lastimados, prosiguieron temiendo y dudando (siguiendo un camino que luego lamentarían —durante muchos años— haber tomado)…

Sin embargo, en un momento determinado, las cosas cambiaron. En medio de la delicada y frágil situación que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos dos, sempai inesperadamente murió y, entonces, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para todos. Fue como si todos los Pokédex Holders despertaran de un largo letargo, fue como si entendiesen repentinamente algo que todos habían estado evitando entender o conocer de antemano. La dura verdad de la vida cayó sobre todos ellos de un modo abrupto, doloroso y violento. Aquello en lo que siempre habían intentado evitar pensar a consciencia, se les estrelló contra la cara, de una súbita manera. Aprendieron por la fuerza la única verdad que todo individuo aprende inconscientemente de alguna manera: Nada es para siempre y la vida se pasa demasiado rápido, la mayoría de las veces.  
La hermosa amistad que todos habían compartido desde el principio —y la cual aún seguían compartiendo—, aquélla que había iniciado cuando todos tenían entre diez y once años y la cual había continuado otros cincuenta y tantos; algún día se rompería o desaparecería… Y eso no sucedería porque ellos así lo quisiesen, sino que aquello pasaría porque el tiempo no permite que nada dure para siempre.  
Las reuniones que se habían mantenido y llevado a cabo a lo largo de los años, las risas, el llanto, el crecer juntos, los logros, los fracasos, los enojos, los amistosos regaños, el apoyo incondicional que cada uno fue recibiendo y que cada uno fue entregando, la hermandad que todos fueron formando y que cada uno fue construyeron paso con paso…, todo aquello algún día moriría sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo.  
Y, en realidad, parte de eso ya estaba muriendo, justo como sempai lo había hecho. Ahora, reunirse todos de nuevo traía demasiados dolorosos recuerdos de aquel triste suceso… —también traía otros que no eran tan dolorosos, pero que dolían en aquel momento (que era tan precoz al hecho)—. Ya nada era igual, y el reunirse simplemente se los demostraba con una mayor intensidad…  
El recordar ya no traía risas y felicidad, ahora traía lágrimas y ausencia.

Pero, para ellos dos, la muerte de sempai significó algo más que dolor y consciencia del paso del tiempo. Para ellos dos también significó dejarse de rodeos. Ambos tuvieron que dejar atrás las dudas, los enojos y los miedos. Al menos tenían que hacerlo si querían pasar juntos aquel último tiempo…; y, en efecto, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo —por primera vez— en hacerlo.  
¿De qué le serviría a Ruby continuar mintiendo para evitar aquel terrible miedo de perder a Sapphire de nuevo? De todos modos, algún día, inevitablemente, la perdería…, sería el fin de la vida quien se la arrebataría —la muerte, en palabras más elocuentes—. Y si, de todas formas, él la iba a perder algún día, ¿por qué no intentar compartir con ella los últimos días, meses o años de sus vidas?  
Por otra parte, ¿de qué le serviría a Sapphire seguir enojada por el hecho de que Ruby hubiese fingido amnesia durante tantos años a pesar de amarla? ¿Por qué estar enojada cuando —a pesar de ser prácticamente engañada después de confesar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan abierta y tan clara— tenía la oportunidad de compartir el resto de su vida con la persona que amaba? No le serviría de nada estar enojada…, aunque enojarse sería una reacción esperada y, quizás, también acertada después de que ella se sintiese tan burlada, timada y despreciada. Pero, no, sinceramente no le serviría de nada estarlo. Permanecer enojada cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que había amado desde su infancia sólo le serviría para alejarse de aquello que había anhelado toda su vida más que nada: ser feliz compartiendo su amor con Ruby.  
En una palabra, a ninguno de los dos les servían de nada sus excusas baratas, creadas mediante sus miedos y sus dudas avivadas por el pensamiento de que las cosas tal vez cambiarían o se tornarían raras debido a profesarse el amor que siempre habían albergado en lo más hondo de sus almas. Ahora que realmente se lo profesaban —y no debido a que el amor había sido más fuerte que el miedo, sino porque los dos temían que se les acabase el tiempo antes de haber podido compartir con el otro sus sentimientos (al menos por un momento)—, se daban cuenta de lo ridículos que habían sido por temer todo aquello. Nada había cambiado entre ellos al profesarse su amor de un modo directo, simplemente, habían aparecido nuevos aspectos que sirvieron para que creciese aún más la unión que siempre había existido entre ellos…: una felicidad anegada parecía invadirlos en todo momento y sus corazones y sus cerebros tenían que aguantar un peso menor al que habían aguantado todo ese tiempo.

Una vez que las cosas cambiaron y que el amor de ambos comenzó a ser demostrado, sus dudas y sus miedos les resultaron irrelevantes y errados. El miedo pasó a transformarse en arrepentimiento y ellos sólo pudieron arrepentirse por haber tardado tanto tiempo en comprender el error que los dos habían estado cometiendo. Ellos dos habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos —ambos habían tenido esa oportunidad desde hacía mucho— y, además, habían dispuesto de una suerte de la cual no disponían otros muchos: un amor mutuo. Sin embargo, aun después de poseer aquellas dos características por las que muchos otros hubiesen matado, ninguno de los dos había logrado aprovechar la oportunidad que había tenido entre sus manos…, al menos, no después de pasados unos cuantos años. Ahora, a ambos les pesaba demasiado todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado, y sólo podían rogar por tener los días, los meses o los años necesarios para agotar todo el amor que habían estado reprimiendo y ocultando durante tanto tiempo en el pasado.

Fue al percatarse de todo eso cuando los dos comenzaron con sus encuentros…  
Habían adoptado la costumbre de reunirse casi todos los días en sus apartamentos. Por lo general, lo hacían cuando salían de trabajar —casi a la hora de cenar—, en una de las dos viviendas. (Y así lo hicieron prácticamente hasta el final. Así lo hicieron hasta que ambos tuvieron demasiada edad para trabajar; y así lo hicieron hasta que uno de ellos ya no pudo hacerlo más, por el degradamiento de su salud y por el degradamiento de sus fuerzas. Así lo hicieron hasta que uno de los dos ingresó por primera y última vez a un hospital —ese del cual ya no salió jamás… al menos, no con vida—).

La principal razón por la cual comenzaron a desarrollarse aquellos encuentros de apartamento entre los dos, fue para hacer el amor, aunque no se reunían solamente para eso. También se reunían para pasar juntos el rato, para hablar de sus trabajos o, simplemente, para saber cómo habían estado. En resumen, para recuperar un poco del tiempo que ambos habían estado desperdiciando, si queremos ser más exactos. Sin embargo, aquellos encuentros habían sido muy diferentes de lo que ellos dos habían imaginado en el pasado, cuando se pasaban el tiempo temiendo y dudando. En primer lugar, ellos nunca hubiesen siquiera imaginado que harían el amor durante aquellos años. Hacer el amor suponía demostrar demasiado, suponía correr el riesgo de salir lastimados…; hacer el amor suponía la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran cambiando, suponía correr el riesgo de terminar separados. Pero, si bien hacer amor había supuesto demostrar demasiado como ellos habían imaginado —durante el primer tiempo lo habían hecho de un modo salvaje y violento debido a todos los sentimientos (entre ellos la urgencia, la pasión, la desesperación y el deseo) que habían estado conteniendo—, también era cierto que hacerlo no influyó en la relación que ellos habían estado compartiendo hasta ese momento. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, solamente aparecieron aspectos nuevos que se adaptaron perfectamente a los viejos. Al final, hacer el amor no había supuesto correr ninguno de los riesgos que ellos se imaginaron y temieron. Y al comprobarlo, una vez más se sintieron ridículos por permitir que sus dudas y miedos los condicionaran tanto…, una vez más lamentaron haber permitido que tantos años se escapasen de las manos.

De todas formas, lamentarlo no les hubiese devuelto el tiempo desperdiciado. Por lo tanto, los dos continuaron realizando sus pequeñas reuniones después del trabajo. Sin embargo, sus encuentros nunca variaron de lugar, casi siempre concluyeron en una de las dos viviendas. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que los dos tuvieron que dejar las citas atrás. No hubiese sido normal para personas de su edad salir a un cine o ir a un bar —al menos, no para los idealismos de la sociedad—. Aun así, de vez en cuando compartían algunas cenas fuera. De cualquier manera, a ellos nunca les importó dejar todo eso atrás. Preferían quedarse en una de las dos casas, en soledad, en donde nadie los pudiese molestar —con estúpidas formas de pensar— y en donde ellos no le causasen a nadie molestias. Y es que los dos habían entendido algo importante sobre las citas —algo que, quizás, muchas personas no logren entender durante todas sus vidas—: lo importante no es el lugar o el dinero a gastar, lo importante es quién te acompaña.  
De modo que sus encuentros casi siempre se concluyeron en sus apartamentos. A veces con el fin de hablar, a veces con el fin de hacer el amor de un modo pasional, a veces para mirarse sin decir una palabra siquiera, o a veces, simplemente, para hacer las tres cosas juntas durante la noche entera. Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a convivir los dos en el mismo lugar; ambos conservaron sus viviendas individuales hasta el fin de sus días. Y es que ninguno de los dos —en el corto período en el cual compartieron su amor— logró sentirse preparado para dar ese paso… (Tal vez si no hubiesen desperdiciado tantos años, en algún momento, podrían haberlo logrado…).

La noche en que las cosas comenzaron lentamente a cambiar, no fue muy distinta a todas las demás. Los dos se encontraron después de trabajar, justo a la hora de la cena. Lo hicieron en una de las dos viviendas. Fue en la de Ruby, porque la noche anterior se habían reunido en la casa de Sapphire. Hicieron el amor de un modo salvaje, violento, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron de un modo lento, explorando de un modo meticuloso sus trémulos cuerpos. (Aquella época en la cual los dos apenas tenían tiempo para acariciarse y para respirar había quedado atrás en cuanto los encuentros comenzaron a prolongarse con una mayor frecuencia). Lo hicieron igual que siempre, con el mismo amor, con la misma anhelante pasión. El primer beso tras cerrar la puerta fue igual, también el despojarse de las múltiples prendas. Las tiernas y urgentes caricias hasta llegar a la cama de plaza y media. El olor, el sabor, el latido acelerado del corazón, la respiración agitada del otro. Los dedos expertos de Ruby, los besos salvajes de Sapphire. El calor de la respiración contraria sobre el cuerpo, los dedos enredándose en los cabellos…, la maravilla de perderse en el más delicioso de los deseos... Mirarse a los ojos al llegar al placer máximo causado por el orgasmo, que eran los únicos que se mantenían intactos después de tantos años…, rojos y azulados.

—Parece que Silver-sempai se va a mudar con Layra el próximo verano. —Comentó ella después de un largo rato en el cual habían permanecido callados.

—¿En serio? ¡Me alegra, escucharlo! Ya llevan juntos muchos años como para continuar viviendo los dos separados. —Respondió él, acariciándole tiernamente el brazo.

—¿Crees que sempai se hubiese enfadado por el hecho de que hubiésemos entendido nuestro error después de que su muerte se haya anunciado?

—No, creo que hubiese estado feliz porque nos hubiésemos percatado. Ya sabes, Sapp, quería nuestra felicidad, siempre nos lo decía.

—Quizás sea verdad. —Aventuró ella y luego apoyó sobre el gran pecho masculino su pequeña cabeza.

Eso era algo de lo que ellos nunca habían hablado y, fue por esa razón, que esa conversación podría haberse considerado como un presagio —debido a lo que sucedió luego de que ésta se llevase a cabo—… Cinco años después de que se desarrollase aquella conversación, uno de los dos murió.

Al final no disponemos del tiempo suficiente para amar y para demostrar lo que sienten nuestras almas… al final, simplemente, el tiempo no nos alcanza.  
¿Quién sabe? Quizás ellos logren tener alguna otra oportunidad… quizás la tengan en otra vida…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _*Se aleja lentamente*... Nah, mentira xD *vuelve*._

 _Bueno, no sé si alguien lo habrá notado, pero cambié un poquito mi estilo de narración. Lo cierto es que quería probar a hacer algo nuevo... y me gustó este tipo de narración para realizar escritos como estos, aunque me costó horrores hacerlo. La verdad es que me conformó, pero creo que voy a regresar al viejo xD Al menos lo haré por la seguridad de mi cerebro (?). Pero, ustedes deben decirme cómo quedó esto D: Ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

 _Y, bueno, con respecto a la historia... a mí me conformó. Los dos sufrieron, pero, también, tuvieron una pequeña parte de felicidad, y eso hace que me pregunte si el sufrir, a fin de cuentas, no valió un poquito la pena..._

 _En fin, debo agradecerte por llegar hasta aquí!  
Gracias por entrar y gracias también por darle una oportunidad, ¡de verdad muchas gracias!_

 _Ahora me voy despidiendo~  
¡Nos vemos!  
Ah, y no olvides que no debes desperdiciar el tiempo :)_


End file.
